Chocolate Bar Chronicles
by westpoints
Summary: [COMPLETE]...in which conversations between Cody, Zack, and Maddie are carried out, featuring notsosubtle cameos of our favorite food. Bittersweet Maddiesomeone.
1. This is a story

Okay, so I haven't seen that many episodes of TSL, but I can get the gist of it. And at the core, I'm still a Disney junkie. It's the channel I flip to and say "I'm...dumb." Two hours later, I'm still watching. So. Here's my fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own, nor do I wish to own, any part of the whole entire Disney kingdom.

* * *

This is a story. It's a humorous tale of a sort, and, while it's not generic itself, it features three rather generic people. The wizard. The hero. And the princess that turns out to be not so in distress as she seems.

This is a story. It's a dramatic tale of a sort, along the same vein as romantic drama. Every tale has some romance, some humor, some drama. Some generic fluff, some angst, some tough decisions.

This is a story. And it involves candy. That's the difference. It involves the candy counter of the Tipton and all its glorious wares, and that's the melted chocolate that holds this tale together. There is no glue.

This is a story. There's some _Romeo and Juliet_, of a sort, a mention of _The Great Gatsby_, maybe some Monica and Chandler. Yes kids, that's right. You guessed it. It's a tragic romance about the glamorous man who has everything except his best friend, because he doesn't know that she loves him, too. Actually, just kidding. None of that is true.

This is a story. It's about twins that live in a hotel and one's obvious crush on the older candy counter girl. It's about sibling rivalry, teen love, college admissions, and cheese.

Okay, maybe not cheese.

This is a story that has a beginning. It begins when a girl gets a job at the Tipton hotel as the candy counter girl when she's a freshman. It begins when she's finally sampled every type of candy available and decides on a definite favorite. It begins when a pair of twins moves in and one picks his favorite while the other changes his as much as he changes his shirts.

This is a story with an ending. But exactly where it ends isn't so clear anymore.

Maddie Fitzpatrick reknots her father's tie. It's the second month of her job here, and she wants to make the bland uniform a little more...Maddie.

Mr. Moseby, her slightly insane boss, frowns. "Ms. Fitzpatrick."

"Mr. Moseby."

"You are aware of the twins that are moving in to the 23rd floor next week?" She hurriedly finishes the knot.

"They're three years younger than me."

"Mmhmm. I want you to keep an eye on them just in case they're a little...unruly."

"Huh," she says. "And...what am I going to do if they are?" Moseby does the gesture that says "Do something about it...duh." Except Moseby would never say 'duh.'

It doesn't seem like such a big deal until they come to her candy counter and the one named Zack winks at her. "Hey, sweet thang," he says. It's not like the movies, and she doesn't fall for him at all. She just rolls her eyes and leans forward expectantly.

"_What do you want_," she growls. Zack angles back. The one called Cody sighs.

"One Hershey plain, two Almond Joys and a gummi worms."

"4.05." Cody fishes the money from his pockets. As the exchange takes place, Zack leans over to his twin.

"She is _so_ into me."

That is the story's beginning.

* * *

I have all the chapters written. There are five. I will not update until I get at least six reviews.

I suppose it's too much to ask for any amount of literacy.

SIX reviews!


	2. Hershey's plain

Nice, guys. NICE. FOUR. I suppose I have to put more substance for this...fine...I'm an impatient person.

Hmm...the beginning.

Disclaimer: I'm lazy. see chapter one.

* * *

She's not supposed to, but every now and then, Maddie Fitzpatrick likes to save a couple candy bars for the twins. It's her way of saying thanks for buying all her candy and helping her keep her job.

Today, she's saved a plain Hershey's bar, just for Zack (his favorite). It's her way of saying thanks for coming to her sweet sixteen.

She isn't disappointed; a few minutes into her break, the said twin cruises into the lobby on his skateboard. His clone is nowhere to be seen.

"What's up, Maddie?" She cracks a smile.

"Hey, Zack. I've got this for you." He takes the proffered candy with slight hesitation. "I didn't do...anything to it." Zack scoffs.

"Yeah."

"No, really. I want to thank you. For. Y'know. Showing up to my sweet sixteen instead of going to London's. It was sweet of you." Zack cracks a smile back.

"Yeah," he says, with slightly less callousness. "Yeah, well. You're welcome. And thanks for the candy!" he adds as he cruises away. Even from the other side of the room, she can tell he's blushing.

She laughs for a moment before Moseby's stink eye sends her scurrying back to the counter.

* * *

"I'm telling you man, she's so into me now!" Zack talks excitedly to Cody. They're now freshmen in high school, and Zack has yet to give up his crush. Cody breaks off the corner of a plain Hershey's bar and chews in delight.

"She's three years older than you." Zack points to his twin in an exaggerated emphasis.

"Two and a half."

"Whatever," Cody continues, his speech slurred by the melting chocolate. "We're freshmeat. She's a junior." He takes a second to scrape the remnants of deliciousness from the roof of his mouth with his tongue. "Never gonna happen!" Zack glares at him.

"Hey. Is that mine?"

Cody suddenly pauses in breaking off another piece. "Nnnnooo." Nevertheless, his older counterpart snatches the wrapper from him.

"That's mine! You said that your favorite was Butterfingers!"

"That was my _last_ favorite!" Zack hurriedly stuffs the rest of the bar into his mouth. It could be a triumphant gesture if only it isn't a king size. As it is, Zack now looks like he's chewing furiously on a Frisbee.

"Ee! Oo can haf meh hocolae!" Cody shrugs hopelessly.

"There's chocolate—" he emphasizes the 't' "—drool running down your chin."

* * *

"Hey there," Maddie calls out to Cody. She's finally a senior. Finally, finally, _finally_. "Two Hershey's?"

"Nah," the blonde boy says. In the past two years, he's hit a ridiculous growth spurt, and now towers at least a head over Maddie. "That's Zack's favorite." His voice slightly squeaks at 'fa,' but for the most part, it's deepened sufficiently.

"Uh huh." They lapse into an awkward silence.

"So. Um. What schools are you applying to?" Cody asks, rather forwardly.

"I dunno. Harvard. Columbia. Oo, I'm applying to Stanford, but that's only because I'll be closer to London. She's already in at the Los Angeles School of Fashion Design and something else no one remembers." Cody screws up his face.

"Do you _want_ to be closer to London?" Maddie considers.

"No, not so much," she replies instantly.

"Thought so." There's a few more seconds of silence. Cody spends it looking around the lobby. "Um. Where do you want to go?"

"Columbia," she says promptly.

"Not...Harvard?" He sounds slightly disappointed. She smiles absently.

"I want to be close to Broadway. Maybe not NYU close, but they've still got a great program at Columbia. I'm not good at laws and science and stuff like you, Cody. You go to Harvard." He smiles back, equally absent.

"I hope you get in, Maddie." He pauses for a second. "Can I get those Hershey's?"

"Yeah. Yeah, sure. I hope I get in, too."

* * *

If you don't get the format...well...

I know that Maddie's supposed to be 16, and the twins are supposed to be 13, but I'm twisting the grades...maybe Maddie's just an old sophmore. I don't know, the whole idea of Zack logically dating Maddie (as portrayed by the majority of the fics on this site.) would seem less weird. Ten years down the line, it wouldn't matter, but in high school...yeah.

You know the drill. Now your owe me more. TWELVE over all before the next chapter. No giving in for you.


	3. Nestle's Crunch

Yay! Crunch bars. I love Crunch bars.

I realized that I'm being unrealistic. Not even my Grey's fics get reviewed as much (except for The Game, but that's because it's grossly unrealistic and therefore very appelaing). So. I'm not going to hold you guys to a review schedule anymore. But you need to review anyway.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

* * *

Maddie's favorite candy bar is a Nestlé Crunch bar. She usually saves the last one of her supply for herself. Unfortunately, this season, the Crunch bar is also Cody's favorite.

"The usual?" she asks.

"Sub in the Crunch bars for the Butterfingers," Zack answers. He rolls his eyes at his brother. "Sorry. I know it's your favorite."

"That's right. And I'm keeping the last one."

"You can't do that!" Cody cries.

"Oh I believe I can!"

"I fight you for them," the kid says with a stupidly brave voice. Maddie braces an elbow on the counter.

"Arm wrestle," she growls.

Zack rolls his eyes again. "Just take the Butterfingers, loser."

"Why?" He does the obvious little move that says, "Ya have to ask?" Cody's jaw tightens. "You're on," he says.

Needless to say, Maddie beats him, and hands out the Butterfingers. When you're 16 and a candy girl, it's okay to be selfish. Zack smiles at her, silently thanks her for proving his point, and, though she feels a little (but not very) bad, she allows the corners of her mouth to quirk up.

* * *

Cody runs into the suite, holding a Nestlé Crunch bar aloft, very much like a small trophy. "I finally beat Maddie!" Zack drops his controller.

"Oh my. Should I get a medal for you, or is an empty wrapper good enough?"

Cody glares, but simply begins unwrapping the outer paper. "Took you long enough. What was that, a year?" his brother continues.

"Hey, I had an Almond Joy and a Twizzler spell in between." He bites in. "Mm, the overpowering sensation of crispy rice embedded in smooth milk chocolate."

"Besides," Zack keeps going, "you're taller than her now. You're _supposed_ to be able to beat her."

"Wow, I didn't know you had such knowledge of physics."

"I don't. Didya get mine?"

"Do I see two dollars?" Cody carefully breaks the 'r' off and pops it into his mouth.

"I bet she just let you win. I bet she just felt sorry for aweakling like you."

"I bet I have candy and you don't."

* * *

"Maddie!" She looks up from the paper she's reading. "Hey. Got that last Crunch bar?"

"No fair. You're taller, you always beat me now." Cody grins.

"Well then, you should just give it to me, and I'll pay you back for all the times Zack stole from you." She pouts, ineffectively. Zack's debts can be settled later. There's a Crunch bar on the line.

"You know," she says, when she realizes that her womanly wiles don't work, "I did _get into Columbia_, so I think you should let me have it this time."

"You did what?"

"Nothing."

"No, tell me. What?"

"Nothing," she repeats teasingly.

"You got into Columbia? That's great!" She hands him the slip of paper, which he scans quickly. "That's awesome!" His countenance suddenly dims. "But that means you're definitely going."

"Mmhmm. They're offering me a scholarship. Full ride. I don't even have to chat up London."

"Wow. I'm impressed."

"And it's all thanks to you, Cody."

"What did I do?" She smiles widely.

"You told me I could. So I did." It doesn't really answer the question, but he smiles back, and braces his elbow on the counter.

"One more time? For old time's sake." She giggles. _Giggles_.

"I'm not leaving for a couple months."

"Just do it."

She actually wins this time, but it seems obvious to her that he lets her win. Well, when you're 18 and you're going off to college, it's okay to be selfish. He lets a small grin slip out as she devours the candy right in front of him.

* * *

Oh yes, and I have an HSM ficcy up. It features Troy and Sharpay. Go read. I will have a review quota, and it WILL be fulfilled!

You guys know where this story should be going...

That's it. Mm, crispy crunchy rice.


	4. 5th Avenue

5th Avenue candy bars are the BEST things in the world. Everyone should try them at least one in their lives.

Shameless self-promotion plug: In a fit of Disney frenzy, I have written another story, about High School Musical, which features Troy and Sharpay. I don't care if you're not a Troypay fan, you should go check it out. It's called "Episodes," and it's delicious.

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

* * *

Cody's favorite at the moment is 5th Avenue. For those deprived enough not to know what a 5th Avenue is, he will be happy to tell them that it's "a creamy crunchy peanut butter filling surrounded by a decadent layer of chocolate."

"Hey Maddie, two 5th, one plain, two gummie worms, and three bags of M&M's." Maddie smirks.

"You guys are still my best customers."

"Anything for you, sweet thang," Zack says.

Maddie points behind her. "Now, I know this candy is older than you." But she smiles this time. "Eight bucks."

"What!" Cody digs more cash from his pockets.

"Inflation. It kills all of us." He comes up a dollar short. "Zack?" he asks. The older twin searches his body.

"Nope. Nope. Wait! No, that's gum. Nope. Okay. Here ya go." Maddie picks up the crumpled bill.

"Do I want to know what this is?" she asks, pointing to the yellow-brown stain on George's forehead. Cody does the condescending head shake that says, rather succinctly, "No, you don't, cos I know, and it's not good at all, trust me, it's not anything that should be on a dollar bill." She fishes out the goods.

"That's disgusting," she says, as she passes a 5th Avenue to Cody.

"What?"

"That candy bar."

"What are you talking about? I don't understand. It's a creamy crunchy peanut butter filling—"

"Surrounding by a decadent layer of chocolate," Zack and Maddie finish for him. "I swear," Zack continues, "we're not related."

"Man, I never get to say the whole thing anymore."

* * *

Zack and Cody are lounging on their beds. One is playing a Gameboy. Lots of clanging and banging and machine gun sounds emit from the system, and he's stuffing Skittles into his mouth. The other is chewing thoughtfully on a 5th Avenue and reading _The Great Gatsby_. Take a guess.

"Hey, Zack?"

"What," the twin says distractedly.

"How come. How come you never let me have the girl?" Gatsby never gets the girl. If he was rich, better looking, and lived in the 20's, Cody thinks he's exactly like the man of West Egg.

"I don't not let you have the girl, you make yourself lose the girl," Zack replies quickly. He's focused on the game.

"I do not," he says half-heartedly. Gatsby ends up dead. Cody, however, does not want to end up dead. "The end of freshman year is coming up soon," he says, suddenly changing tracks. Zack grunts in acknowledgement. "There's a. A dance."

"Mmhmm. I've already asked Anna."

"I wasn't. Going to ask Anna." Taking Anna would be like Gatsby taking Jordan. Very nice, but not what he wants.

"Then why are you talking about it? I'm trying to beat this game."

"I want to bring someone else."

"Who!" Impatience creeps into Zack's voice.

"M—nobody. Never mind." He hears the anguished cry of a dying hero.

"_Damn!_ Cody, you made me lose! And that candy bar smells!"

"Sorry, Zack."

"And you're not even taking anyone to the dance!"

"Well..."

"Shut up, I think I have another life."

* * *

"So," Cody says, quietly.

"So," Maddie says back, equally hushed.

"How is Lydia training coming along?...I'll take a 5th. Just one." He changes tracks when her face clouds over at the mention of her candy-counter-girl-in-training.

"I feel like popping her head off like a Barbie's," is the vicious answer."Anyway, just one?" she asks in mock surprise. "This is the first day of summer, my _last_ summer, and you're only buying one?"

"Well, two. You can have one."

"Which I won't take, because I think they're disgusting, and you know that. So generous of you, Cody. Keep acting like that, and every girl in the world will end up in love with you."

"Yeah," he sighs. She frowns, and steps around the counter. He follows her to a less frequented area of the lobby. Moseby glares at her, and she does the little pantomime that means "I'm on my break, _you_ man the counter." She turns back to Cody.

"Where's Zack?"

"He's upstairs. He doesn't understand why you can't go to Harvard."

"But Cody..." a whine starts in her throat. "I don't want to go to Harvard. I didn't even get in."

"Yeah, I told him that. But. You know. He likes you a lot, Maddie."

"Would you want me to go to Harvard?"

"No, of course not, Maddie," he says too quickly.

"The truth." He quickly unwraps a bar and bites off half. "Clever. And very nasty." He chews slowly. "Faster, pretty boy, faster," she growls. He offers the other half to her. "Eww..."

"I'm not saying that I want you to give up your dream, and I'm not saying that you should pursue my line of interest, and I am _not _saying that I fancy you in any way but I am saying that I..." (Fancy? What the Hell? When was the last time he used British slang?) He grinds his teeth a little in order to get the peanut butter off his molars.

"You..."

"I'dlikeforyoutostayherewithme. I mean us." He shoves the rest into his mouth before she asked another question.

"With you." He mimes confusion. "The both of you, you mean." He nods vigorously. "Not just you. Zack, too." He affirms with more nodding. "Zack's still dating Anna, right?" Cody once again mimes confusion, the well-chewed chocolate bulging as he swallowed.

"Yeah, why?"

"So...he'll get over it, right? I don't want him to be all sad because..."

"Well, he's liked you for an...a long time, but maybe—gn" His words are cut off as she finally crushes her mouth against his. It's not slow, it's not tender, it's not loving, it's a raw, passionate kiss that leaves none of the taste of creamy crunchy peanut butter surrounded by a decadent layer of chocolate to the imagination, and _goddamn_, it tastes good.

She releases him slowly. "Because I'm gonna miss you, Cody. I'm gonna miss you a lot. I'm. I'm gonna miss both of you a lot." He swallows and licks his lips, once.

"Don't go to Columbia," his words rushing out. She starts to say something, but he overrides her. "I was being stupid. I mean. We both want you here in Boston. You're _needed_ here! You can. You can go to Boston College and Mr. Moseby will probably let you stay here, and you can see us, I mean Zack,everyday..." He trails off as she smiles gently, a small, disappointed smile.

"Cody," she says, a little laugh bubbling up her throat. "Cody, I don't want to be a candy girl for the rest of my life. I want. I want to go somewhere. See places. London's in LA. Trevor's going to Chicago." His face screws up at the mention of her ex, and she laughs. "I'm. I'm going to New York. I really want to, Cody. I mean, I love you...guys, but I need to do this. I have to do this. Please understand."

"Yeah. Yeah, I understand," he says, without understanding at all.

* * *

I have no idea if fancy is just British slang, or if America is the only country that doesn't use it. But, because these are kids, it's okay for them to make bad generalizations.

Hmmm...each chapter seems to get longer...you know what that means.

The last chapter will exceed all expectations!

But anyway...I realize that I may lose some of you now. But just stick around! For the last chapter! Come on!

Maddie/Cody all the way! For those of you that are confused, I elected to forgo the eyes meeting across a room, sudden realization, inner turmoil, why am I thinking about him/her that way, etc. I just wanted the impromptu thing.

Review.


	5. This is an ending

Ah, yes. The last one. So sad. Kind of.

I have to thank **tpfang **for reviewing every single chapter, and **Mondlering moofoot** for being the first to tell me that Maddie/Cody was _gaining_. And also loving mondler enough to use it as (part of) a penname. As you can probably tell, I love Mondler, too, seeing as how I referenced it twice in this story. Or at least mentioned it. Oh, and for reviewing both my stories. You're awesome. but you already know that, probably.

Disclaimer: Chappie one.

* * *

Moseby books a flight for her, even though the bus would have done fine. He books a flight because he's immensely proud of her, and he says so at the gate. Carey is less gracious as the manager, and hugs her tightly, kisses the top of her head, tells her that she's welcome back any time, good luck, take care of herself, keep in touch, don't be afraid to call, except maybe at four in the morning on Saturdays.

Maddie hugs the twins at the same time, "I love you. I'm gonna miss you," she says, unconscious of the fact that she didn't say 'you guys.'

Zack doesn't say anything except when he pulls away, still insisting, "Don't go. Please stay here, Maddie. You don't have to go, you should stay here. You're needed here. I need you here. Please, Maddie? I love you. Please?" His voice cracks at the end, and it's not because of puberty. When she doesn't say anything back, he just walks away and stands by Moseby and his mother.

Cody watches his twin's retreating back before turning to Maddie. "Good luck," he says quietly. "Love you, too," and she lets a watery grin escape.

"You know. You know I'll always love ya," she responds. And then she lets go and walks to the terminal. She doesn't suddenly turn her head like they do in the movies, doesn't shoot one last smoldering look at a certain blond kid who's too young to know that she won't follow the script, she just strides onto the plane without a single backwards glance, and discovers, when she's seated, that there has appeared a Hershey's plain, a Nestlé Crunch, and a 5th Avenue in her bag, and she doesn't have to guess how they got there.

This is an ending. There are several endings to this story, and this is one of them.

This is a story. It's not _Romeo and Juliet_, it's not _The Great Gatsby_, it's not a Monica and Chandler. It's by itself.

This is a story. It involves candy, the candy counter girl of the Tipton Hotel, and the twins that live in the hotel. It's about family conversations, selfishness, relative differences.

This is a story. It's bittersweet and a little unrealistic. It's a bit funny, a bit dramatic, a bit nonsensical. A bit characterized, a bit angsty, a bit fluffy.

_This is an ending:_ Maddie Fitzpatrick studies theater at Columbia. She graduates with top honors, she ends up on Broadway. It's muchly fun.

_This is an ending:_ Zack Martin plays basketball for Boston College. He graduates with a degree in...yes, elementary P.E.

_This is an ending:_ Cody Martin attends the Culinary Academy of Long Island. He's a sous chef at Le Bernardin. He'll become head chef in a few years. He reads medical books in his spare time.

_This is an ending._ Carey and Zack visit Cody at his restaurant. Dinner and a show. Someone please guess who's the supporting actress. But nobody reads programs. Programs are there for proof that you went to a show, not for actual late night light reading. Except for Cody, because he'll read anything.

_This is an ending._ Cody waits outside Maddie's dressing room, after his mother and brother have headed back to the hotel. He says he has to catch up in the kitchen. She comes out, dressed in sweats and a long coat, and he says, quietly, "Hey, Maddie."

_This is an ending._ She spins around in surprise and gasps. "Cody!"

This is an ending. _People say they'll keep in touch. They say they'll get together. They say they'll see each other all the time; they live in the same city. People say things all the time. People also know what usually happens._

This is an ending. _Zack drops out and plays the drums in a popular local band._

This is an ending. _Cody goes to Harvard and becomes a surgeon. He can cook some pretty good Italian._

This is an ending. _Maddie doesn't call. She's the business half of a new fashion line based in LA. Someone please guess who's the fashion half._ _This is one of those never-meet-again endings._

**This is an ending**. Maddie Fitzpatrick tears the wrapper off the 5th Avenue and bites. She leans back and savors the creamy crispy peanut butter filling surrounded by a decadent layer of chocolate, as the plane whisks her off to New York, to Columbia. She doesn't think about the blond boy who wants her to stay. She doesn't think about the summer. Not at all. She doesn't think about the fact that she only thinks of one blond boy. She doesn't think about the summer, the feeling of being in love in the summer, the guilt of it. She doesn't think about them at all, she tells herself, and grinds her teeth to get the peanut butter off her molars. She doesn't think of the person who first ground his teeth to get the remaining bits of deliciousness. She'll deny any cogitation on the subject of a certain Martin.

**This is an ending**. The Martins call a cab separately from Moseby. They ride back to the Tipton in a sullen silence. Carey thinks about Maddie, the daughter she's never had. Zack thinks about Maddie, the girl he'll never have. Cody thinks about Maddie, the girl he had for a summer, a summer of teenage love, a summer of happiness and guilt, and wishes he'd regret it.He wishes that he could wish that Maddie likes Zack more. He doesn't, though. He doesn't wish, he doesn't regret. The one thing he'll never regret.

And that's where this story will end.

* * *

Yep. That's it. No more. That's all for you. Those of you who ask, Le Bernardin is a very good French restaraunt in NYC. It's _delicious_.

It took me two days to write this. And all of a sudden I feel empty. Kind of.

Well, at least the first and last chapters were the most fun to write, and what's the point if you're not having fun? Exactly. Making money. I'm just kidding, the moral, _adult_ thing to say is "There is no point." So.

You don't _have_ to review. But you need to. You know you do.


End file.
